The Captive
by BoredSisters
Summary: Sesshoumaru and his friends fell into another dimension-namely, the past. Soon, Sesshoumaru began to take frequent trips to the other side after some wonderful discoveries. However, it seemed like the past's beauty wasn't the only gem his eyes spotted.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! Please take your time to read and review this story. If you feel bored of my story after reading the first line, please review and criticize me however you want! I'd like to read each and every constructive or two-word criticisms (e.g. IT SUCKS!) and anything else you guys might feel like saying. Thanks for reading this!

* * *

**Chapter 01**

8:59 PM. Just a minute more... I glanced at my watch while walking over to a customer.

"Here's the Caesar Salad, Chicken Parmesan, and Crab Imperial you ordered, Miss." I smiled while holding the platter. Then, I gently placed it down onto her table.

"Thank you," she replied.

I responded with my usual swift bow—or should I say nod, and then headed to the back. 9:00 PM. Alright! Time to leave.

"Hey guys, I'm leaving. It's nine." I half-waved to my fellow workers to get their attention.

"Okay man. Good job today."

"Yeah." I tugged on my collar to loosen it as I walked to the room to change.

BANG!

I was too anxious to leave this shitty restaurant, so I accidentally swung open the door just a _bit_ too loudly.

"DUDE, Sesshoumaru! I _told_ you not to do that!" Inuyasha yelled at me.

Apparently, he was taking a nap on the bench with his uniform over his face.

"Can't you open the door like a normal person?" he asked angrily as he bent down to pick up his shirt.

"Oh, stuff it," I replied as I brushed pass him. "It's your shift."

"C'mon, bro... Can't you just work overtime and help me out just this once?"

"So I'm your bro when you need help, huh?" I said coolly as I started to take off my black vest.

"You're just going out to have fun, right?" Inuyasha whined. "All the girls here like to have you waiting on them anyway."

"And why exactly should I help you?" I asked him. "You know our father told us to work because you're so spoiled. And you know what? It's actually your fault I even have to work this late."

"What do you mean it's _my _fault?" he huffed angrily.

"It's because you're spoiled... You know that. Father didn't want to hurt your feelings too much, so he wanted me to work with you because it's LATE at night. Got it?"

"So what. You don't have to come with me," he said as he turned his back on me and started to strip. "I mean, I'm already fifteen, you know. You're just a year older than I am."

"Yeah." I started to unbutton my white shirt, because I wasn't sure how to continue the conversation.

After I finished dressing, I glanced at my younger brother. I was worried because he seemed upset.

"Shit, why do we have to put this stupid bow tie on?" he muttered as he fumbled with it around his neck. "It's so gay."

After breaking the silence, he finally turned around to look at me.

"You look fine," I commented. "You really don't like working here? All the workers are nice to you."

"Yeah, but I don't really like working this late." he said while shifting his eyes away.

"Oh." I was stunned. "I didn't really think about that. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't want to look like a wimp. I mean, it's not like I'm scared to go home late or anything since I'm only working for three hours, but..."

"But what?"

"It's boring. All the other workers know each other well, and they hang out together," he confessed to me. "I want my friends to work with me."

"Then why don't you ask them? Or do you want to work during my shift with me?"

"What? Really?" he asked excitedly. "I thought there was no space left! Can you ask the manager for me?"

"Sure! I'll ask right now if you want—so you can go home early."

"Thanks, bro!" he grinned at me and started to take off his bow.

I chuckled and ruffled his short, black hair. He was still just the same, old, spoiled kid. Then, I left the room to look for the manager. After I confirmed that it was okay for us to go to work together, I walked my brother back home. We approached the gates that opened, but I wasn't going to stay home.

"Inuyasha, try to sleep early, okay?" I told my brother as I punched in the password to our villa.

"You're going out again?" Inuyasha grabbed my sleeves and started to say something to me. "Let me—"

"No." I said strictly. "Go inside and sleep. If you're bored, call father and talk with him. He'll be very happy to hear from you, since you never call him..."

Inuyasha shoved me away and closed the doors on me. Then, I strode out of the entrance and out of the big gates.

I took out my phone and scrolled down the list of my contacts.

Beep... beep... beep...

"Sup?" a voice picked up.

"Hey, man. It's me." I said.

"Sesshoumaru! I was waiting for your call for ages. What took you so long?"

"Sorry, Kouga. My bro held me up." And I truly was sorry because I told him I definitely wouldn't be late.

"So, where you at right now?" he asked me.

"Just walking to your place" I replied. "I haven't got a car, you know."

"Ah, yeah. I forgot about that. Naraku was supposed to pick us up at my place. Where the hell is he?"

"I wouldn't know." I laughed. "Probably chatting up some girls. You know him."

"Well, he better get here by the time you arrive..."

"Don't worry about it. He wouldn't miss a chance to show off all the girls he met," I said as I got onto a bus.

After ten minutes, I arrived at Kouga's apartment and rang his doorbell. The door opened, and Kouga welcomed me _loudly_.

"WHOAAA. YOU CUT YOUR HAIR?" he exclaimed with shock. "Yo guys! Come check him out."

"Back off, man." I threw a punch at him—which he dodged—and welcomed myself into his room.

And surprise, surprise. I was greeted by a whole bunch of eyes raping me, as well as some whooping noises.

"Sesshy!" Ayame squealed. "You cut your beautiful, long, silver hair! Oh my god!"

"Ehh, whatt? No way!" Rin jumped into the conversation. "Why'd you do it? Your long hair was so cute."

"He looks cuter now, Rin!" Ayame said.

"No he doesn't. He looks so HOT."

"Alright, alright. DOWN, girls. DOWN," Kouga said, laughing. He sat down on a couch, pulled Ayame close to him, and then hung his arms around her shoulder.

"I personally like his current style more," Sango said from the other side of the room.

Of course, Sango was sitting in a corner with Miroku. Hell, I would've mistaken them for a scene out of an AV if Sango didn't speak. I mean, they were freaking wrapped up in each other...

"Stop staring at him," Miroku said. He then proceeded to kissing Sango.

"You guys done yet?" I was tired of everyone's comments about my hair. "Where _is _Naraku anyway? He's got a car, but the man's still so late."

"Should I call him?" Kouga asked while getting up.

"Yeah, call him," Ayame and Rin agreed. "We're sick of waiting for him. Wasn't he going to show us something really cool?"

"Psh, probably just some of his girls again." Sango rolled her eyes and got up to sit around with us. Miroku promptly got up with her.

"My thought exactly," I said.

"Well, no point just waiting and guessing," Kouga said. "One sec... Just let me-"

Ding dong~

"Well, here he is!" Kouga exclaimed, opening the door. "MAN OF THE HOUR! YOU MADE IT!"

"WOOOH. Finally!" Everyone clapped and shouted, welcoming Naraku into the room.

"Hey guys. I got stuck, so I was late," Naraku said calmly, running a hand through his hair.

"Huhh? What do you mean stuck?" Rin crossed her arms and huffed cutely. "Where were you? You could've at least called ME!"

"Rin," he called her name and gave her a quick kiss on her cheeks. "Sorry to make you wait, Rin."

Rin immediately lit up again and smiled like her usual self.

"Soooo," Rin drawled while taking holding Naraku's arms and taking a quick peek behind him. "You didn't bring any other girls today?"

"No. I told you you're the only girl for me." Naraku hushed her with another kiss and smiled. "Don't you believe me?"

I coughed from the sidelines and smiled because I couldn't believe him. He was just so _fake—_I couldn't help but utter a cough to stop myself from laughing.

"You got something to say?" Naraku challenged me.

"Nah, man." I stopped myself and settled for a light smile. "So, where were you stuck at?"

"Oh, right. THAT." Naraku said, getting back to what he was about to tell us. "Well... it's a very long story."

"We have all the time in the world," I said. "Try us."

"Yeahh." Rin said, cuddling up to Naraku. "Let's sit down first."

After we all moved the couches so we were sitting around in a circle, Naraku began to tell us about why he was late.

"Well, it all started when I was heading towards a club," Naraku started. He quickly looked at Rin, and then continued. "This club," he said while shifting his eyes away from her, "was cool, you know. Had a lot of chill guys and girls. So we were talking, and this one girl came up to me and started chatting with me. She asked if I wanted to follow her somewhere, and I thought she was crazy-"

"Wait, what? THIS CHICK WANTED YOU GO TO HER HOUSE?" Rin started to whack Naraku. "AND YOU WENT, DIDN'T YOU!"

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down, Rin!" He had to hold onto both of her arms to stop her from beating him with her light slaps. "She didn't say her house, alright?"

"Oh shit. She wanted to get you down somewhere else?" Miroku asked.

"Hey, hey... Let's be serious," I laughed. "Just go on, Naraku."

"Ah, right." Naraku hugged Rin close beside him. "So she wanted me to follow her into the forest, and then—_damn, Miroku, get your head out of the gutters!- _and then, we stopped at this really old looking well. It had vines all over it."

We were all pretty much speechless after that.

"She raped you. She jumped you with a gang of girls, so you were stuck." Miroku said plainly.

"ARE YOU SHITTING WITH ME?" Naraku jumped up and looked like he was going to knock Miroku out. "That girl just led me to the well, jumped in, and disappeared when I looked in! And well, SHIT! How was I supposed to get out of the forest? She led me _deep_ into the forest! It was like a goddamn maze! You just haven't been there!"

"Don't worry about it, Naraku. I get lost all the time too," Ayame piped up.

Apparently, she was listening intently to the conversation and decided it was time for her to speak up because Naraku was going to get nowhere with his explanation if people kept interrupting.

"Well... how'd you get back out?" I asked. "I mean, you said it was like a _goddamn maze_."

"It seriously was," Naraku nodded. "I can take you guys there to prove it."

"Wait, what?" Kouga stopped him. "How can you take us back there if you couldn't even find the way out? I mean, first of all, how the hell did you even get out?"

"Good point," Ayame agreed.

"So?" we all asked impatiently.

"Well, you won't believe me, but... that girl reappeared suddenly and was dressed up in an entirely different outfit! Then she _kindly_ led me out of the forest and didn't say anything. I mean, I didn't think much about that then, but, damn—I guess I was too shocked."

After a moment of hell-bent pondering, I finally spoke up.

"So, I'm guessing she traveled through time using that well?"

Everyone turned to look at me.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I'm extremely sorry I didn't have enough description. To make things clear, there will be no demons, mikos, etc.-even though the well will play a very fantasy-like role in this story. Sesshoumaru and his friends are normal human beings from the modern world. Thanks for reading this note!

* * *

**Chapter 02**

"Damn! Why are you guys all staring at me?" I asked, feeling pissed off. I leaned back on the couch and frowned.

"You were up late last night, huh?" Kouga asked me. He shook his head as if he wanted to call me a psycho.

Now usually, I wouldn't talk back or defend myself because I'm not interested in pointless arguments, but this guy... I'm going to kill him.

"So you're just going to brush me off? I don't see any great ideas from you either, you bastard." I took the scowl off my face and glared at him to show him I wasn't in the mood for messing around. "Don't just keep quiet there. Say something!" I demanded.

"Sesshy! Relax, okay? Kouga didn't mean to say anything bad," Ayame said in a hurried voice. "It's just... what you said was really freaky-"

Kouga pulled Ayame to stop her from defending him. After taking a short, but noticeable breath, he said, "Look."

"Yeah, I'm looking," I said hotly. It seemed like I was the only one in the room who was ready to explode.

Meanwhile, everyone else was just watching in silence. Rin was twirling her bangs with a finger, Naraku was enjoying the show, Sango was rolling her eyes, and Miroku... could care less.

Kouga continued, "I don't want to pick a fight, alright? That wasn't my intention at all." He looked straight at me and said, "I just didn't think you would say something stupid like that, okay?"

Before I could open my mouth to verbally kill him, Naraku finally stepped in and said something.

"WE GET IT!" Naraku shouted suddenly. "Before you guys start a big fight debating who's the sick bastard here, let's just settle this by seeing the well for ourselves, alright?" Naraku asked, shifting a stern glance between the both of us. "You guys have wasted enough of my time—OUR time."

I lowered my head and dropped my reckless behavior. I already realized I was being a fool, but I still felt like fighting it out man to man with Kouga. Although that was how I'd felt, the flames in my eyes didn't reflect my feelings; they had already disappeared—almost as quickly as when they had appeared. After all, there was no explanation for my behavior. I opened my mouth to apologize for all that bullshit, but Kouga reacted before I was able to.

"Yeah, you're right," Kouga agreed first. "Sorry, pal." He looked at me and grinned the way he usually did, but it seemed like he was looking for my reply, so I didn't leave him waiting.

"Apology accepted. I'm the one who should've apologized first," I said, grinning back in reply.

There was an unenthusiastic clapping from someone, so I glanced at the one making the noise.

"Finally," Sango said exaggeratedly. "It's about time you idiots came to a stop. I say Naraku should just drive us to that well right now. We have no time left to waste."

"Well, I say we should all just crash at Kouga's place for tonight," I disagreed, while at the same time grinning at the shock from Kouga's face.

"What? You're just messing with me, right? I've got room for my girl only, so you guys can all just crash in the streets," Kouga said seriously.

"Wow, your face was so serious when you said that," Miroku commented. "I almost fell for it."

"I was serious."

"..."

We basically had nothing much to say after Kouga said that, so I told Naraku to get his keys to drive us into the forest.

"We should just go there to witness the truth ourselves," I explained. "It's not like that girl was able to dig a hole and hide somewhere in that well, so let's just go find out for ourselves."

"You guys can go first. Ayame's spending the night with me, so... yeah. Have fun, guys." Kouga said while waving—practically forcing—everyone out.

"Yessssir!" Rin said happily. "Time to goooo!" She jumped up and hurried to the doors with the rest of us, only to be stopped by her lover.

"Wait, no. Rin, I'll drop you off at your home, and then take them to the forest." Naraku told her.

Rin immediately became upset and started to throw a tantrum. "But WHY?" she asked, puffing her cheeks. She crossed her arms and stared up at Naraku. "I wanna go with you guys! It's not fair! Why do you guys get to go, and I don't?"

Naraku sighed. "Rin, of course it's because I'm worried about your safety. We're going into a forest late at night. Do you understand?"

"No, I don't understand!" she said, tapping her foot impatiently while glaring at the floor.

"Take your time, guys. We'll wait for you outide," Miroku said. He accompanied Sango out of Kouga's house to wait by Naraku's car.

"Okay. I'll be right there." Naraku said to Miroku. Then, he turned back to Rin to continue explaining why he didn't want her going with us.

"Rin, look at me." He touched her cheeks and tilted her face so that she was looking at him carefully. Slowly, he said in a soft, low voice, "I don't want to see you get hurt. It might be dangerous, and that strange well just might be what Sesshoumaru said it was."

"But if it's dangerous, then I really have to go!" Rin cried out. "If anything happens, I can't live without you!" She looked up desperately at Naraku, clinging desperately onto his sleeve as if she didn't want to separate from him.

"No, no." Naraku hushed her quietly. "We'll be fine. I promise you I'll definitely come back in one piece, because I'll never be separated from you either."

"I don't-" she started to protest.

"Trust me!" Naraku said firmly, full of confidence. "Have I ever broken a promise with you before? I swear it on my life."

_'Ohhh dang. Talk about dramatic,'_ I thought. I stepped out of the room after a quick wave to Kouga and a small smile to Ayame.

I stepped out of the door and walked over to Naraku's car to greet the waiting couple. As I walked over, the fresh, night air blew gently on my face, tickling me. I breathed in and smiled, thinking it would be a very long night. In fact, it seemed like I've been hanging around during the nights for many days now. I thought about Inuyasha for a second, and how he might be feeling lonely in that big villa of ours.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru!" Miroku called out to me.

"Oh, sup," I responded, snapping out of my brief thought.

"They're taking quite a long time with their farewells, aren't they?" Sango hugged Miroku's arm for warmth. She curiously asked, "What are they talking about in there?"

"Nothing much. Just... some stuff," I answered her, thinking it would be best to not make fun of a couple's relationship. I was the only one in the group without ever having been in a relationship, so they've all thought I was the strange one. It's not like I didn't want to get a girlfriend. I just was never attracted to someone enough to... love them. Inuyasha has been the only person I've really been concerned about ever since mother passed away and when father became more busy with our family company, Taisho Enterprise.

"Hm, okay." Sango said. She shrugged and gazed up at the night sky.

"You alright?" Miroku asked me, with a light tap on my shoulders.

It was quite shocking for me to hear Miroku ask something like that, but I tried to reply back in my usual style. "Yeah, man. I'm fine." I assured him, faking a laugh I hoped was realistic enough to fool him. "It must be the cool, night air getting into my head. You can't have too much of a clean scent every day with Kouga around, now can you?" I joked playfully.

Miroku laughed, and then went back to cuddling up with Sango. Finally, Naraku arrived with a very dramatic swipe at his forehead to show how hard it was to get Rin to behave.

"Dear lord," he mouthed to us silently, while approaching us. He then entered his car and started the engine. "Good night, Rin!" he shouted to a frantically waving girl. And of course, he waved back—with a wink. It seemed like they'd come to an agreement, but Kouga probably had to let Rin stay over at his place for the night, since she wasn't being driven home along the ride with us. The poor guy.

I took the front passenger seat of Naraku's car—suicide seat. After everyone was in the car, we started traveling at a stead pace of—luckily, only 40 mph. Now, midnight was steadily approaching, and so was the forest. Everyone soon became anxious to check out the strange well. Then at last, we came upon a dull-edged, slanted sign that was stuck onto the ground.

WELCOME TO THE  
SACRED TREE FOREST

"Yeahhh. What smartass came up with that name for the forest?" Naraku asked, clearly making fun of the forest's name. "I don't see no stinking sacred tree."

"They all look the same to me," I nodded in agreement. I glanced out of the window at all the nearby trees, but they were all basically around the same height, color, shape, size, mass, and so on. Dang. All except...

"OH SHIT!" I exclaimed. I guess I said it a bit to suddenly, because Naraku did a quick swerve, which was pretty dangerous.

"Do you MIND? I'M the one driving here—if you'd rather live a short life, please do continue distracting me!" Naraku scolded me harshly. "Tsk," he muttered, staring back at the road ahead.

_'As if that was my fault?' _I thought to myself.

"'Oh shit' what, by the way?" Sango asked me, bringing her head up close to the passenger's seat.

"Oh shit, THAT." I told her, pointing to the direction of a huge tree.

Forget I ever said all the trees were the same. That tree was huuuge. And it looked... strangely different from the rest. It made me feel a tingling sensation. Suddenly, the car came to a stop, which made me feel even more weird.

"Hey, is it just me, or does anyone else feel a bit light-headed and dizzy...?" I asked. I shook my head like a puppy drying off, thinking I would get my senses back.

Before anyone replied to my question, Naraku shouted, "Right there! I see it!" He pointed at an extremely old-looking well that really did have vines all over it.

To my surprise, that well was right next to that one, special tree. It seemed almost magical with that place glowing just a bit more green than any of the other areas in the forest.

I stared at that scene for a very deep moment. "Talk about enchanting," I mumbled to myself.

"Let's hurry up and check it out. I want to go home and get a good night's worth of rest after this," Sango said, shifting in her seat to get up. "I was pretty anxious to see it, so let's go!"

We all followed with Sango, a brave soul, leading the way. I took a peek down into the well, and then I exclaimed, "Well, what do you know? There's nothing but a pit of darkness..."

"Anyone want to go down first?" Naraku asked after seeing a glimpse of the well and hearing some wind-like noises. He raised an eyebrow at the three of us, probably hoping someone would say, "yeah."

I shrugged. "I don't mind going first. But in case you hear a loud thud or something, please do NOT jump down right after me." I said seriously, emphasizing my point. I nodded at everyone and received their nods back to show our agreements on this issue. "Alright, here goes!" I placed a hand on the wooden part of the well for support. Then, after getting my balance and feeling comfortable, I jumped into the well.

A wave of darkness hit me. A strong current rushed at me, and I was blinded by the pressure of a fierce force. An eternity might have passed already. I wasn't sure. All I could think about was the utterly chilling color of black. _'True hell,' _I thought. But I finally caught a glimpse of reality again. '_Light!'_ I exclaimed in my mind. As if I were moving in gravity while free-falling downwards, I drifted slowly towards the glowing blue lights and neon strings of white. But before I saw anything else, I landed on my feet. I looked around slowly and noticed I was still in the well. When I looked up, though... that was an entirely different story. I quickly climbed out of the well.

Finally, I took the chance to look at my new surroundings.

"Where the hell am I?" I wondered aloud, taking a step forward.

I was in the same exact forest with the same exact well. However, there was a notable difference in this strange place...

I stared in amazement at the cloudless, blue sky and the bright, shining sun. "Am I... in another dimension?" I asked myself in wonder.

"Ahh!" A sudden scream made me turn quickly around to face the well. It was just Miroku, Sango, and Naraku.

"Are you alright? Hurt anywhere?" Miroku asked Sango, helping her up.

"I'm fine. I just scraped my foot a bit while climbing out. Don't worry about it." Sango smiled and wrapped an arm around Miroku's shoulder for support.

"Well, here we are..." Naraku said, bringing his hands together to make a short clap.

"The question is, 'where are we?'" I said to him. I stared at him, and he stared back.

Finally, he said, "I wouldn't know either." Naraku turned around slowly, wondering what to do. Then, he stopped. "Let's just look around."

"Good idea," I agreed. "Let's follow the direction of that smoke. It might bring us to a town."

"Yup. I'm not expecting to see any cities here," Sango said.

Then, the four of us walked straight ahead towards the smoke until we came close to the end of the forest.

"Is that a... village?" I asked in amazement. I squinted my eyes to see more clearly, and yes, indeed it WAS a village some miles away.

Suddenly, an older, unfamiliar voice from behind us spoke up.

"What are you guys?" The angry voice asked rudely.

We all turned around as soon as we heard the harsh, raspy voice. An old hag was holding a spear-like stick with a metallic arrowhead and pointed it threateningly at us. But that wasn't all. A group of other people dressed like her were also pointing their weapons at us. We were surrounded.

"Whoa, wait a minute!" I said, holding up both of my hands to show that we meant no harm. "We're freaking human, like you!" I continued, trying to settle the growing tension. I got straight to the point, because it seemed like we were about to be skewered on those sharp points being brandished at us.

"Don't lie to me, you barbarian!" The old hag waved her stick furiously at me. "Get them!"

In an instant, the four of us were tied up in ropes and were sitting back to back with each other.

"What the hell is going on...?" I asked. "We're not even filming a movie or anything."

"They're not going to bring us back to their homes and then kill us, right?" Sango asked, wondering about our current situation in disbelief. "Do something, Miroku!"

Miroku half-glanced at her, and then eyed me as if to say, _'I can't believe this woman.' _Then, he told her, "I can't really do anything with my hands and everything tied up behind me, you know?"

"Augh! _Useless_!" Sango screamed a bit too loudly. She was extremely frustrated.

"Lower your voices!" a younger voice demanded.

I looked up after noticing loud footsteps rustling leaves as the noise came closer. It was a young girl, probably around my age, glaring at us—looking down at us. She was wearing a dirty-colored tan top like the rest of her people with the sticks. Her pants was also a dark brownish color, which made me think, '_Whatever the hell happened to all the colors in the world?_' I continued to stare at her, checking out her entire appearance.. She was wonderfully slim, not skinny, and was at a good height. _'A good height for what though?' _I questioned back to myself in my mind.

Suddenly, she interrupted my train of thoughts by demanding, "What are you looking at?" She continued to glare at me angrily with her eyes flashing dangerously.

I said nothing back to her, and continued to stare. _'Hmm, she still looks pretty even with that angry face.'_ I smiled to myself, completely pleased with her apperance—not including that horrible outfit. Apparently though, she probably thought I was trying to start something.

"Are you mocking me?" She shouted that question angrily at me. She didn't even give me a chance to reply, and then she swung her stick swiftly down at the grass besides me. She huffed in a fit of rage, not knowing how to cure her desire to shove that stick through my smiling face.

I looked away at this point, and thought, _'The poor grass.' _Then, I once again started to smile secretly with my head still looking down at the grass.

"What's going on, Kikyo?" the old, raspy voice asked.

That old hag hurried as quickly as she could to our spot. Then, she looked at us and noticed how quiet we were. "Were you talking to these barbarians?" she asked Kikyo.

"No, Kaede!" She shook her her madly, and then pointed a finger at me. "This vulgar little-! He was cursing me in his mind!"

I stared at her in disbelief, eyes widening. "What?" I said. I couldn't help it. That crazy bitch was accusing me of something I didn't even do. I mean, was it a crime to look at someone?

"Don't talk back to me, you-!" Kikyo lost herself in her fury and held the stick high above my head... THEN-

"KIKYO!" Kaede shouted, which had ultimately stopped Kikyo in her tracks.

Kikyo lowered her stick slowly and shuffled her feet on the ground. I guess she was very used to this. Kaede then started to speak in a low, stern manner to Kikyo. "Kikyo, go back to the village and help your sister out in the fields."

"But, KAEDE-!" she started to protest. "You _know_ I don't want to stay out in the sun working in the fields!" Kikyo looked nervous and quickly said, "I won't let this happen again! Okay? Okay?"

I laughed aloud, thinking about how childish she was acting. I looked at her and smirked.

"You-!" Kikyo started.

"KIKYO!" Kaede stopped her. "NOW!" She pointed a finger at the direction we were walking towards before we were all tied up.

Kikyo lowered her head and kicked at the grass while walking bitterly back to her village. After she was out of view, Kaede stopped watching her and looked back at us. "Now," she started, making eye contact with us four slowly, "Just who are you barbarians, and what do you want from our country?"

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.


End file.
